Let the Darkness Descend,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: The gang take Daniels place in this crossover. Basically it's a short bit following some sequences of the game play from their perspective. A tad bit of SxV shows through a bit :D A tiny mention of Justine towards the end.


AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO/AMNESIA FRANCHISE!  
>Me: Well it's late and I'm procrastinating on cleaning my room. No surprises there.<p>

Fifth of August, 1839  
>Brennenburg Castle, Prussia<p>

They walked the halls of the mansion quietly as they could, the floorboards groaning underneath them from both age and neglect. Everything was dusty and several times someone had to stop and hold their nose to keep themselves from sneezing because of all the dirt and pathogens being kicked into the air from their walking. The ceiling was moldy and the windows were often times broken rather than whole so a chilling breeze occasionally brushed their spines and caused them to shiver involuntarily. Shaggy took Velma's hand instinctively as another chill overtook him and she gave him a smile. He blushed and removed his hand as they kept walking through the halls until they reached the end of the corridor. It went off in two directions and the gang split themselves up as always. Fred, and Daphne took left and Scooby, Shaggy and Velma took right.

When Fred and Daphne were no longer within ear shot or sight, Shaggy slipped his hand back into Velma's. Scooby was wandering ahead of them and he took the moment to kiss her cheek and make her blush. The hall ended in a doorway and Velma picked the lock to let them in. Inside were two rusty suits of armor standing by the abandoned fireplace and two musty arm chairs resting at an angle to where the flames would normally be. Some logs, though very old, were still in the pit so Velma took a match out of her back-pack and lit them to give the three of them light to look around. Shaggy wandered over to a desk that stood by the large window overlooking the forest. He opened the first drawer and removed a cylinder of some sort of lighting mixture. He handed it to Velma who determined that it was a tinderbox. Nothing else was in the drawer and so he opened the desk cabinet by the floor. Inside were two more tinderboxes and a letter.

_'17__th__ of May, 1839_

_I fear too much has happened, that I've allowed him to go too far. His creations don't deserve what has been done to them, no matter the horrendous crimes they may have committed while they were still human. Men, women, children... he shows no mercy. I must stop Alexander before he goes any further with rebuilding the orb.'_

He handed the note to Velma who pocketed it in her pack and they moved on to inspect the bookshelves. When nothing seemed out of place they walked back out into the hall. They went back to the cross section where Fred and Daphne had gone off in the other direction without them. Shaggy looked at the walls and noticed a lantern hanging from a hook. It still had plenty of oil in it so he lit it with a tinderbox and removed it from the hinge. A shadow moved and a clicking noise was heard down the hall where they had all originally come from before arriving at this point. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma immediately ran back into the room they'd been in previously and put out the fire and the lantern before hiding as best they could behind a stack of shipping crates in the corner.

Something banged heavily on the closed door and they could hear the wood breaking as something beat against it. A loud thud was heard as the door fell to the floor suddenly. Heavy breathing was heard moments later and the rattling of chains as something dragged it's feet as it walked into the room. For a moment, nothing moved and the pounding in their hearts and the anxiety of trying not be heard even breathing was almost more than they could bear. The tension was high and the three were trying desperately not to shake. The monster left and they waited a few moments before looking to see if it was truly safe. No monster was in sight so Velma took the lantern from Shaggy and walked towards the doorway, making sure not to step on the broken door pieces that lay on the ground. She checked the halls and lit the lantern when all was clear.

They walked as quickly as possible in the direction their friends had gone and found them moments later in a machinery room. Fred was pulling levers and Daphne was rearranging pipes. When asked what they were doing they explained that a note had told them how to reinstall the water pressure system. Velma began helping Fred with the lever pattern and soon the machinery began humming as it started to work perfectly. At the same moment however, a chilling wind blew their lantern out and any other candles in the room and they were in complete and total darkness. A groaning sound could be heard from the hall and they knew a monster was close by and had heard their success with the machinery.

Did I forget to mention that they had no idea who the were with the exception of their names, why they were there and that if caught by a monster it was instant death? How about that if they didn't stop him, a man named Alexander was supposedly going to take over the world with a mystic orb. How about that there was no way out and the only memories they had were written on papers by their past selves prior to their amnesia and pointed to several moments when they had kidnapped, tortured and killed convicts from the village up north under Alexander's instruction and were responsible for at least a third of the monster's trying to murder them? It's terribly sad that they don't remember a thing. I hope they don't die. Oh, and they can't fight back, how lovely!

All my love to my darling tutor,

Justine.


End file.
